Life or Death
by L. Kagamine-sama
Summary: Baseado em um doujinshi. Levi é um chefe da máfia e Eren é um detetive idiota cujo senso de justiça o levou à uma estranha situação. Levi está prestes a matá-lo e usá-lo como exemplo para outros que tentassem desafiá-lo. E ele vai, assim que Eren parar de ser tão atraente.
1. Chapter 1

**Bem, como podem ver, resolvi traduzir outra fanfic. Mas essa já está completa e tem 4 capítulos e meio que é só para treinar para quando o lemon de TMTWT chegar. E essa tradução deu um trabalho da porra. Ainda tem coisa que eu não gostei, mas fazer o quê. Enfim, espero que gostem.**

**Disclaimer: SnK e essa fic não me pertencem, sendo o primeiro de Isayama e a segunda de Creoleereri.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Um baixo mas ainda estranhamente intimidante homem entrou em um quarto frio e vazio. Localizado em um armazém longe da cidade, ele estava sentindo-se bastante satisfeito com a situação à sua frente. Ele sabia que ninguém o acharia ou ao seu pessoal à essa distância da cidade. Seus rivais eram um bando de idiotas. Bem, isso podia esperar; ele tinha outras coisas mais importantes com que lidar. Ele ia se assegurar de que esse idiota à sua frente sofresse e ele iria o fazer sem nenhum arrependimento. Afinal, ele não era o temido Levi por sua personalidade misericordiosa. É quase irônico ele ser tão temido, mesmo que ele mal alcançasse 163 cm, ele tinha a força de derrubar pelo menos dez homens sem suar. Ele podia atirar melhor do que a maioria dos atiradores treinados e seu único treino havia sido acertar ou ser acertado. E por falar nisso, ele tinha que cuidar de um agora. Ele já tinha matado muitos antes, esse não seria diferente.

Ou pelo menos, era isso que ele continuava a dizer para si mesmo. Deitado no meio do quarto estava um machucado e espancado detetive policial chamado Eren Jaeger. Ele tinha apanhado severamente e se ele sobrevivesse à isso, ele provavelmente teria cicatrizes que durariam para a vida toda. A vida tinha um grande jeito de abaixar as calças e cagar em cima do seu destino. Seja por seu carro ter quebrado ou você estar no lugar errado e na hora errada, a vida não poupava ninguém.

Para Eren, sua ruína tinha sido quando havia conhecido esse homem deslumbrante em um bar. Ele tinha acabado de terminar com sua noiva e tudo o que queria era uma bebida. Ele estava decolando na sua carreira como detetive e já tinha resolvido muitos casos impossíveis. Ele tinha propositalmente ficado fora dos holofotes para que não fosse reconhecido assim que pisasse em certas áreas. Suas aproximações anônimas sempre se provaram serem o motivo de seus grandes sucessos. Ele tinha uma boa vida mas tudo tinha desabado quando sua noiva disse que estava o deixando por outro homem. Eren não queria reviver a cena então optou por afogar suas dores na bebida. Assim que tinha entrado no bar, ele não perdeu tempo em se sentar num banco e pedir múltiplas doses de vodca. Ele não queria beber tranquilamente, ele queria beber até cair. E ele estava muito bem até que alguém de repente passou por el fez parar no meio da ação. Eren tinha talento em notar as coisas e tudo era magnetizado para seus olhos. Ele era capaz de sacar as coisas rapidamente e mais detalhadamente do que a maioria das pessoas. O homem ao seu lado era baixo mas impressionantemente bonito. Ele tinha feições penetrantes que deveriam fazê-lo parecer levemente feminino mas que ao invés disso acentuava sua masculinidade. Ele tinha pele pálida e era muito baixo. Ele tinha cabelos curtos que pareciam seda. Seu rosto estava carrancudo, mas isso acentuava os olhos cinzas. E como se o rosto não fosse o suficiente, o homem usava um terno impecável. Tinha que ser feito sob medida, além de parecer caro. Era preto e liso assim como o cabelo dele. Mesmo que seu rosto não fosse convidativo, Eren estava além de intrigado, ele nunca tinha achado um homem ou mulher tão atraente à primeira vista.

Eren tinha estado tão distraído que não tinha percebido que o homem tinha desacelerado e que agora estava olhando para ele. Eren sentiu-se como se estivesse em transe mas ele logo foi tirado dele quando ouviu uma tosse. Ele pulou e percebeu que o homem estava vindo até ele. Ele se aproximou do rosto de Eren com um sorriso malicioso.

"Gostou do que viu?"

"Hm... hm… terno legal?"

O homem riu e se aproximou da orelha de Eren.

"Você sabia que a maioria das pessoas não me lançariam um segundo olhar?" Eren não entendia porquê, esse homem era a perfeição.

"Eu não sou a maioria das pessoas."

Diante dessa resposta, o homem se endireitou e encarou o rosto de Eren. Como um raio, ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Eren. Eren nunca soube que um beijo na bochecha pudesse o fazer se sentir tão quente. Antes que ele pudesse se recompor, o homem piscou para Eren e saiu. Ele tinha ido embora tão rápido quanto tinha chegado. Eren engoliu seu sexto copo de vodca e descobriu que a bebida estava agindo perfeitamente bem. Isso era algo de uma noite só. Ele nunca mais veria aquele lindo desconhecido de novo.

Levi tinha entrado no quarto e olhado para o homem à sua frente. Ele era o atual chefe da máfia e ele era cruel. Muitos o temiam e ninguém tentava desafiá-lo. Isso até que um pedaço de merda da força policial decidiu começar a prender seus homens. Ele tinha homens lá dentro e não podia acreditar que alguém tinha ousado ir contra ele. Ele descobriu que era um detetive chamado Eren Jaeger que tinha um senso estúpido de justiça. Bem, ele iria mostrar a esse tal de Eren justiça. Ele iria usá-lo como exemplo e se assegurar de que ninguém mais fodesse com ele.

E foi isso que ele disse a si mesmo até que viu Eren no chão. Ele estava surpreso em ver que era o pirralho do bar de um tempo atrás. Ele se lembrava dele porque ninguém nunca tinha encarado Levi por tanto tempo. As pessoas tinham um medo natural dele, mas esse pirralho não estava com medo, ele até mesmo pareceu interessado. Sem mencionar que ele era lindo pra caralho. Ele tinha pele bronzeada que parecia brilhar e cabelos bagunçados que só acentuavam seu rosto. Falando do seu rosto, ele era estranhamente jovem mas Levi podia dizer pelo maxilar forte e músculos torneados que já era adulto. Mas seus olhos foram o que atraíram Levi. Eles eram do mais brilhante tom de verde que ele já tinha visto e Levi tinha que olhar mais de perto. Levi estava tão tentado a levá-lo para cama naquela noite, mas ele tinha muita coisa para fazer então decidiu simplesmente brincar com ele. Quando ele beijou sua bochecha, o calor que o invadiu quase o fez ficar. Mas ele tinha coisas a fazer então saiu rapidamente antes que mudasse de ideia.

Irônico o fato de que a única pessoa que tinha-no interessado acabou por ser o detetive que fodia com seu trabalho. Ele queria desamarrá-lo e o violar, mas ele tinha um trabalho à fazer.

E Eren o reconheceu e percebeu que tinha ficado atraído por um monstro. Quando ele percebeu que esse era o Levi que causava tanto inferno, ele não conseguiu pensar claramente. Tudo o que importava para ele era a justiça. O que era ilegal era errado e as pessoas tinham que ser punidas. Ele devia estar assustado por saber que Levi tinha vindo para terminar o serviço, mas sua teimosia se recusava a submeter-se a isso. Ele lutaria até o fim.

Levi pegou uma arma do chão, caminhou até Eren Jaeger e olhou de cima para a pessoa raivosa aos seus pés. Mesmo perante a morte, esse pirralho ainda tinha esse olhar de determinação. Levi estava começando a desejar não ter que matá-lo, esse moleque tinha força de vontade. Mas do que isso importava? Ele era apenas um obstáculo.

"Você quer morrer tanto assim?" Ele apontou a arma para Eren.

"Policial Eren Jaeger."

Eren olhou para cima e recusou-se a perder para o medo.

"Se você vai me matar então ande logo e acabe com isso! Quanto tempo mais você vai perder falando?"

Ho, esse pirralho tinha coragem. Ele era teimoso e abrasivo. Ele nunca teria adivinhado que esse moleque corado tivesse tanta personalidade. Ele se abaixou e pegou Eren pela frente da camisa.

"Mesmo que eu não seja rápido não tem problema, certo? Só estava pensando num bom lugar para acertar a bala. Onde você quer que ela entre, hm?" Ele apontou para o pescoço de Eren. "Aqui?" Ele abaixou até o peito dele e perguntou, "Aqui?" Quando Eren não disse nada ele deslizou a arma lentamente até seu abdômen.

"Ou até mesmo" Ele deslizou a arma até que ela descansasse no pênis de Eren.

"Aqui?"

"Seu bastardo!" Eren sussurrou.

Levi sorriu maldosamente. Foda-se o protocolo. Ele poderia ter seguido-o mas ele percebeu a centelha de luxúria que passou pelos olhos de Eren quando pôs a arma no seu membro. Foi o mesmo olhar que tinha lhe dado depois de Levi ter beijado sua bochecha. Mas ele sabia que esse pirralho era teimoso demais para admitir o que queria em voz alta. Que pena que seu corpo não pudesse contar mentiras.

"O que foi? Essa arma não lhe interessa?" Ele deixou a arma cair no chão. Ele colocou ambas as mãos nos joelhos de Eren e o puxou em sua direção.

A ereção ainda coberta por roupas de Levi aninhou-se entre o membro dele e seu ânus.

"Então que tal a minha outra arma?"

As costas de Eren bateram na parede e ele olhou para Levi, chocado. Não era para isso que ele tinha se inscrito. Ele só estava tentando fazer o que era certo. Como ele tinha acabado nessa situação? Ele queria xingar Levi de novo e exigir para que fosse baleado. Ele tinha que continuar a pensar em seu cérebro explodindo para acalmar o fogo que queimava na sua parte de baixo. Quando Levi colocou a arma no seu membro, ele não tinha ficado nada satisfeito com a ereção que tinha tido. Isso tinha que ser sua mente enlouquecendo! Ele tinha planejado não cair sem uma luta. Maldito homem por ser tão atraente. Ele não conseguia pensar direito. Levi começou a acariciar lentamente sua ereção e Eren teve que lutar contra um gemido. Maldito corpo e suas necessidades.

Levi sentia Eren ficar mais duro a cada segundo que passava. Ele queria que Eren desabasse em seus braços. Geralmente, ele simplesmente transava rápido e forte, mas ele queria que isso durasse. Ele queria destruir Eren e não fazê-lo pensar em mais ninguém. Depois ele decidiria o que fazer quando isso acabasse mas por ora, ele queria se focar no moleque de olhos verdes que o encarava numa mistura de luxúria e confusão.

Levi se aproximou mais, deixando um pequeno espaço entre suas bocas.

"Eren." Ele disse, rouco. E ficou satisfeito quando notou Eren ficar mais duro ao som de sua voz.

"Não se preocupe; a bala dessa arma vai ser capaz de entrar facilmente."

"Merda." Foi tudo que Eren conseguiu dizer. Antes que Eren pudesse refletir sobre sua decisão, ele se inclinou e fechou o espaço entre ele e Levi. Ele sabia que isso teria consequências, mas Eren não se importava. Tudo sobre isso era irreal e não podia acabar bem, mas sua parte de baixo tinha ganhado controle sobre si. Se ele morresse depois disso, pelo menos morreria depois de um bom orgasmo.

Quando ele beijou Levi, obviamente pegou o homem de surpresa, mas ele se recuperou rapidamente. Levi envolveu as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Eren e rapidamente dominou o beijo. Ele não perdeu tempo em aprofundar o beijo e deslizar a língua para dentro da boca de Eren. Os dois homens ficaram nisso por um tempo, com as línguas dançando, recusando-se a pedir por ar. Levi puxou Eren mais para perto e o beijou mais profundamente como que tentando roubar o ar de Eren. Percebendo que não seria assim tão divertido se Eren estivesse amarrado, ele se afastou e olhou para seus olhos. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e cheias de luxúria. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e davam-no uma aparência inocente. Embora ambos estivessem ofegantes por falta de ar, Levi esmagou sua boca contra a de Eren simplesmente por não conseguir resistir àquele rosto.

A mente de Eren estava fora de controle. A língua de Levi estava quase que presa no fundo de sua garganta e Eren estava tentando muito se lembrar se alguém já o tinha feito querer gozar com um simples beijo. Levi de repente se afastou dele, criando uma linha de saliva com sua partida. Ele olhou para Eren novamente e Eren se perguntou se Levi estava se arrependendo por ter começado isso.

"Eu não acho que tenha que te dizer o que acontece se você tentar fugir, certo?"

Eren mordeu o lábio e tentou responder mas sua cabeça estava que nem mingau. Levi pegou o seu queixo e puxou o rosto de Eren mais para perto novamente.

"Estou esperando por uma resposta, Jaeger."

"N... não. Eu estou duro demais para correr."

Esse pirralho tinha coragem. Levi puxou a faca que mantinha no bolso como um adolescente mantinha o celular. Ele foi para trás de Eren e começou a cortar as cordas. Depois de dez minutos de pura concentração, Eren estava livre. Ele não estava bem certo do que fazer agora então olhou para Levi. Eles tiveram uma discussão de olhares para ver quem daria o primeiro passo. Os dois estavam tão duros que um toque poderia acabar com tudo. Já fazia um bom tempo que os dois não transavam. Era obviamente aparente no quarto agora tenso por causa do desejo.

Levi decidiu fazer o primeiro movimento. Ele não podia mais esperar. Ele queria aproveitar, mas quanto mais ele fitava aqueles olhos, mais seu autocontrole diminuía. Ele o tomaria para si agora e aproveitaria da próxima vez.

"Eren, eu não sou de preliminares românticas."

"Eu me pareço com alguma princesa da Disney para você?"

"Não, mas você vai estar gritando que nem uma donzela de dor em pouco tempo."

"Estou contanto com isso."

A paciência de Eren estava começando a se esgotar. Ele começou a tirar a própria roupa, esperando que Levi pegasse a dica. Parece que ele pegou, já que ele começou a tirar suas próprias roupa também. Eren se movia lentamente pois estava dolorido por causa da surra que tinha levado antes de Levi entrar. Ele tirava as calças centímetro por centímetro, sua boxer indo junto. Ele quase sibilou quando o ar frio bateu na sua ereção.

Levi presumiu que Eren estava tentando provocá-lo pelo modo como estava sedutoramente tirando a roupa. Ele se moveu mais rápido e quando terminou, viu Eren encarando seu membro. Onde Eren era comprido, Levi era grosso. Isso vai ser divertido, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

"Eu não tenho lubrificante e a menos que você queira fogo no cú, eu sugiro que você faça algo em relação à isso."

Eren sorriu e posicionou o rosto na frente da ereção de Levi. Ele deu uma lambida experimental e ficou quase presunçoso diante da lufada de ar que Levi tomou. Ele usou sua mão direita para acariciar toda a sua extensão. Enquanto acariciava a metade de baixo, ele pegou a parte de cima com a boca e começou a lamber ao redor o topo. Apertando-o quando começou a chupar.

Então ele removeu a mão e moveu a boca cada vez mais para baixo, tentado pegar tanto quanto possível. Ele estava faminto por isso e iria fazer Levi gritar por mais quando terminasse. Quando ele alcançou a base, ele começou a chupar e a deslizar a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Ele sentiu Levi se contorcer e isso o encorajou a enfiar mais na boca. Ele não tinha reflexo faríngeo, logo, ele tinha enfiado tanto de Levi na boca que podia sentir seu pelo púbico fazendo cócegas no seu rosto. Suas chupadas só ficaram mais fortes quando ouvia xingamentos e grunhidos vindo de cima. Ele estava fazendo bastante barulho e devorando aquele pênis como se fosse sua última refeição.

Ele sentiu-se como se estivesse no topo do mundo até que sentiu algo tentando pressionar a sua entrada. Ele ficou tão chocado que perdeu o ritmo e quase se engasgou. Ele deslizou a boca para trás e estava quase tirando-a quando uma mão o empurrou de volta.

"Por Deus, não pare."

Eren estava perdido quando um dedo deslizou para dentro de sua entrada e não perdeu tempo em penetrá-lo. Com a falta de lubrificante, era desconfortável mas não doloroso. Levi tinha revestido bem seus dedos em saliva. Eren estava tentando recompor a compostura quando sentiu outro dedo o penetrar. Quando Levi começou a alongá-lo e a mover os dedos para dentro e para fora de Eren, suas chupadas começaram a ficar frenéticas e mais desleixadas. Se Levi não se apressasse, ambos teriam terminado antes do evento principal.

Levi removeu sua mão e empurrou Eren para longe de seu membro. Ele puxou Eren para que ele pudesse sentar com as pernas abertas em cima de si. Ele queria que Eren o cavalgasse enquanto ele se enfiava dentro dele.

Eren estava ficando mais excitado a cada segundo que passava. Ele iria cavalgá-lo tão forte que o homem iria se esquecer do próprio nome. Levi procurou e achou a entrado de Eren novamente, empurrando seus dedos de volta para terminar de prepará-lo. Ele adicionou um terceiro dedo, ganhando um gemido de Eren. Levi empurrou mais forte e rápido, tentando achar sua próstata. Quando Eren meio gemeu e meio gritou, Levi soube que tinha encontrado.

Não querendo esperar mais, ele tirou os dedos de dentro de Eren e pegou seus quadris. Eren envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Levi e se preparou. Quando Levi começou a preencher Eren, ele o puxou para um beijo quente e frenético. O beijo capturou todos os grunhidos e gemidos vindo de Eren.

"Merda, você é apertado!"

"Merda, você é muito grande!"

Quando Levi estava totalmente dentro de Eren, ele esperou o outro se mover primeiro. Ele esperava que Eren soubesse o que estava vindo.

Eren estava esperando a dor retroceder para que ele pudesse foder a si mesmo no membro de Levi. Naquele momento, ele ficou feliz por não ser um virgem completo. Fazer sexo com homens e mulheres tinha valido a pena.

Quando a dor desconfortável diminuiu e o prazer se infiltrou, ele deu um salto experimental em Levi e miou de prazer.

Levi rosnou diante dos gemidos de Eren e começou a penetrar mais forte nele, não dando-o mais tempo para pensar. Ele envolveu os braços ao redor dos quadris de Eren e começou a puxá-lo quase que totalmente para fora de seu membro e esmurrá-lo de volta. O aperto de Eren ao redor de seu pescoço aumentou enquanto esse prazer turbulento o dominava completamente, queimando-o até os ossos. Ele começou a seguir o ritmo de Levi, encontrando cada forte estocada, deixando o alto som de pele batendo contra pele ecoar pelo quarto. Os pulos de Eren foram ficando mais fortes e intensos enquanto as estocadas de Levi ficavam mais frenéticas. Levi estava se perdendo nesse calor apertado.

"Merda, Eren!"

Levi estava gemendo apesar de ser ele quem estava fazendo a penetração. A maneira como Eren cavalgava no seu membro o fazia ver estrelas. Suas estocadas não podiam acompanhar e esse moleque ia fazê-lo terminar primeiro.

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Levi saiu de dentro de Eren e o empurrou para o chão. Ele pegou as pernas de Eren e as jogou por sobre seu ombro. Ele pegou Eren por trás dos joelhos e se enterrou dentro dele novamente sem aviso.

"Porra!"

"Você gosta disso, Eren, hm? Você gosta quando eu te esmago por dentro?" Levi tentou soar como se estivesse no controle mas sua voz falhou. Ele estava tentando destruir Eren, mas parece que era o pirralho que o destruiria.

Levi estava fodendo profundamente dentro de Eren e agora tinha atingido sua próstata. Eren estava babando e tinha sido reduzido para um garoto descontrolado e trêmulo. Mas ele precisava de mais, antes que isso acabasse, ele precisava de Levi mais fundo dentro dele, ele precisava ter a sensação que Levi tinha lhe prometido gravada na sua memória para sempre.

"Levi, mais rápido!"

"Eu não posso te ouvir, Eren, o que foi isso?"

"Eu di-disse mais rápido! Mais forte!"

Levi não conseguiu nem mesmo responder, ele se retirou e estocou Eren com tudo o que tinha. Ele estava prestes a gozar e ele se asseguraria de que esse fosse o maior orgasmo que ambos já tinham tido. Ele se enfiou tão fundo e forte dentro de Eren quanto pode, recusando-se a recuar. Ele se deleitava com cada grito e gemido obsceno que saiam dos lábios do outro. Levi estava xingando e gemendo o nome de Eren. Seus movimentos eram frenéticos e sem nenhum ritmo.

Eren sentiu um calor crescendo no seu estômago. Ele estava vendo pontos brancos e pretos. Seu corpo estava pegando fogo e ele não podia mais se segurar. A maneira bruta como Levi estava o estocando tinha só se adicionado ao seu prazer. Com um grito poderoso, ele berrou o nome de Levi e jatos esbranquiçados dispararam de seu corpo. Onda depois de onda de prazer deixaram Eren, fazendo-o pular e tremer.

Quando Levi viu o garoto gozar, ele não conseguiu mais se conter. Ele arqueou as costas, deu um grunhido animalesco e derramou seu sêmen em Eren. Ele teve seu orgasmo enquanto penetrava cada vez mais em Eren até que não sobrasse nada.

Completamente exausto, ele desabou em cima de um Eren sem energia.

Nenhum dos dois queria se mover ou mesmo respirar. Para ambos, esse tinha sido o melhor sexo que já tinham experimentado na vida. O som de respirações pesadas ecoaram por todo o quarto. O quarto cheirava a suor e sexo. Os dois estavam encharcados de suor e gozo. Embora se sentissem sujos, nenhum deles conseguia se mover para se limparem.

Depois de um tempo, Levi olhou para o garoto abaixo dele. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho e seu cabelo estava preso na testa. Seus olhos estavam bem apertados e seus lábios entreabertos. Era a visão mais intoxicante que Levi já tinha visto.

Ele não podia matá-lo e isso o incomodava pra caralho. Ele era o impiedoso rei que não poupava ninguém. Era para o pirralho ser um exemplo e ensinar à todos as consequências de desafiar Levi! Ele tinha invadido seu território e merecia punição.

Mas, porra, ele tinha que admitir, esse pirralho tinha o impressionado. Sua força de vontade era forte e mesmo depois de ser espancado terrivelmente; sua determinação ainda estava presente em seus olhos. Eles tinham um fogo que Levi não via nem mesmo no seu homem mais leal. Ele não podia matar o pirralho, ele não sabia o que fazer.

Eren estava se recompondo e tentando descobrir o que acontecia agora. Ele não sabia se esses eram seus últimos momentos vivo, ou se ele ia ser mantido cativo. Para ele, tudo tinha sido sobre o certo e o errado. Pessoas que quebravam a lei tinham que ser punidas, mas ali estava ele, sendo fodido por um chefe da máfia. Eren sentia que as linhas do certo e errado estavam se embaralhando.

"Eren, você sabe que eu devo te matar."

"Sim, eu sei."

Eles se encararam por um longo tempo. Tudo que Levi tinha que fazer era pegar a arma e acabar com isso. Mas foda-se, ele estava no comando, se ele quisesse mudar as regras, ele desafiava alguém a questioná-lo.

"Eu não vou."

"O quê?"

"Eu não vou te matar."

"Eu te ouvi! Mas se não vai, então o que vai fazer comigo?"

Levi fez uma pausa antes de responder.

"Eu vou te deixar ir." Eren olhou para ele em completo choque. Isso não pode ser real.

"Mas tem condições."

Ok, Eren pensou. Faz sentido.

"Você não pode dizer a ninguém sobre onde eu estou ou como sou. Você tem que convencer todos de que foi espancado e deixado para morrer. E também se tiver alguém ligado a mim, você não pode prendê-lo."

"Levi, eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não posso deixar criminosos livres! É errado e as pessoas que merecem justiça?"

"Eren, é isso ou você morre. Na minha opinião, você morrer vai fazer mais mal do que bem. Você não pode tocar nos meus homens, mas os outros tudo bem. Eu li sobre você, você é bom no que faz. Se você morrer, quem vai resolver aqueles casos? Isso é o melhor que posso fazer. E se você escolher essas condições, você não poderá se arrepender."

Eren pensou demoradamente. Ele queria gritar e chorar, mas não podia. Tudo antes era ou preto ou branco, agora ele tinha sido sugado para um grande espaço cinza. Ele tinha trabalhado duro para que a justiça fosse feita e agora por causa de seus hormônios ele tinha que se decidir entre a morte ou abandonar seus ideais. Ele era insolentemente honrado e isso o mataria.

"Eren." Levi sussurrou suavemente. Ele viu as engrenagens girarem na cabeça de Eren. Ele sabia que isso estava matando o pirralho e, na sua cabeça egoísta, ele rezava para Eren seguir suas ordens.

Eren olhou para Levi com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Durante a conversa, Levi de alguma forma tinha puxado Eren para seu colo, com as pernas de Eren de um lado e com sua cabeça descansando no peito de Levi. Quando ele olhou para Levi, ele foi rapidamente puxado para um beijo. Mas esse foi diferente, Eren sentiu possessividade no beijo. Apesar da situação, ele se derreteu todo. Ele se perguntou o que aconteceria se ele decidisse viver. Ele veria Levi de novo? Talvez o sexo estivesse nublando sua cabeça, ninguém tinha tido tanto efeito no seu corpo assim antes.

Levi se afastou levemente com seus lábios ainda se tocando.

"Viva, Eren." Ele ordenou suavemente.

"Ok." Eren soou derrotado. Ele era teimoso e geralmente nunca se rendia a ninguém a menos que força bruta fosse usada. Contudo, ele se achou submetendo-se a Levi.

Levi capturou Eren em um outro beijo. Esse foi mais profundo, mais desesperado. Seus braços estavam envolvidos apertadamente um no outro, dificultando se algum deles quisesse se afastar. Quando se separaram, Levi decidiu que tinha que fazer algo ou Eren se arrependeria disso para sempre. Ainda envolvidos um no outro Levi disse, "Se algo acontecer à você, eu vou cuidar de você. E se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu vou cuidar de você."

"Eu posso me virar sozinho muito bem."

"Pense sobre onde você está, moleque e cale a boca."

"Levi."

"Sim?"

"O que acontece depois disso? Depois de eu ir?"

Levi sabia o que ele queria dizer. Eren aparentava ser forte, mas ele não sabia se ele suportaria esse tipo de pressão. E ele também não queria ele com mais ninguém, aquele rosto corado de prazer era uma coisa que Levi não queria que outra alma visse. Eren decidiu que se ele iria para o inferno por ir contra tudo que ele acreditava, então ele devia ir até o fim. As únicas coisas que ele sabia sobre Levi era o que tinha no seu arquivo. Ele também tinha ouvido sobre sua reputação, mas não batia com o que eles tinham acabado de fazer. O que ele estava fazendo era perigoso. Mas se ele ia quebrar a lei, então ele devia ter algo por que esperar. Ele não sabia o que ia acontecer no futuro, mas ele não iria pensar mais nisso senão ele iria se arrepender.

"Como eu disse, seu idiota. Eu vou tomar conta de você." Não foram ditas mais palavras quando Levi puxou Eren para outro beijo e o deitou no chão. Quando Eren começou a rebolar contra Levi, os pensamentos voaram pela janela. Eren envolveu as pernas ao redor da cintura de Levi enquanto Levi se enfiava dentro dele lentamente. Nenhum deles entendeu completamente porque as emoções estavam tão altas ou porque dessa vez tinha sido quase amoroso, não era do feitio deles mas foi bom.

Enquanto eles lentamente se moviam um contra o outro em direção a outro clímax, Eren decidiu que se ele não pudesse prender os homens de Levi, então ele trabalharia duas vezes mais para capturar qualquer outro criminoso lá fora. Levi decidiu que iria cuidar desse Eren Jaeger e nomear esses sentimentos estranhos que estava percorrendo por eles.

E esse foi o começo de um romance proibido.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são mais que bem-vindas.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SnK não me pertence e muito menos essa fic, sendo o primeiro de Isayama e a segunda de creoleereri.**

**E muito obrigada por todas as reviews. Fiquei muito feliz, vocês não fazem ideia. Agora ao que interessa.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

_Está chovendo lá fora. E a chuva está caindo alarmantemente rápido. Quando o trovão explode na noite, realça o sentimento de medo. Cada relâmpago aumentava o medo de quando o próximo trovão iria rugir ou o quão alto rugiria, despachando sentimentos de terror._

_"Eren, eu te amo! Cuide da sua irmã; ela precisará de você mais do que você espera."_

_"Mãe, não me deixe, o que nós faremos sem você?!"_

_Os relâmpagos eram os homens que tinham invadido a casa deles. Ninguém poderia ter antecipado o trovão que trovejaria altamente e mudaria as vidas de Eren Jaeger e Mikasa Ackerman. Aconteceu muito rápido; o vidro quebrando, os barulhos altos, a revelação dos homens e a explosão. Uma arma atirou acertando sua mãe e ela contorceu-se no chão. Os homens fugiriam logo depois de deixar suas vítimas na miséria._

_"Mãe!"_

"MÃE!"

Eren levantou da cama enquanto suor ensopava seu corpo. Ele sentia-se quente e frio ao mesmo tempo. Seu coração estava batendo rápida e cruelmente e suas mãos estavam tremendo.

"Faz anos que eu não sonho com isso." Eren disse para si mesmo.

Eren sabia a causa de seus sonhos. Quando sua mãe morreu, Eren decidiu que ele se asseguraria de que qualquer um igual aqueles criminosos que mataram sua mãe iriam sofrer. Ao invés de entrar no mundo do crime, ele entrou na força policial assim que teve idade suficiente para se alistar. Ele tinha estudado muito na escola e graças a seu melhor amigo Armin Arlert; ele foi capaz de ser um dos dez melhores da turma. Sua determinação era o que fazia-o seguir em frente. Ele também trabalhava duro na academia. Já que ele não tinha nenhum talento extraordinário, sua determinação fazia-o sobressair-se daqueles que eram naturalmente talentosos. Foi com sua dedicação a justiça, trabalho duro e comprometimento que ele se estabeleceu no seu trabalho como detetive. Ele era um dos detetives mais jovens da história. Quando ele se juntou, sua irmã Mikasa o seguiu, o que não foi nenhuma surpresa já que ela tinha jurado ficar sempre a seu lado. Mas enquanto ele se tornara um detive, ela se tornara policial de patrulha, e era conhecida por ser tão útil quanto um time inteiro de policiais. Já seu melhor amigo Armin, ele era o melhor advogado assistente da área. Eles estavam todos na jovem e madura idade dos 27 anos. Nenhum deles deveriam ter postos tão altos quanto tinham, mas quando uma era forte, outro determinado e o outro um gênio, não era surpresa que o trio dominasse a cena do crime.

Eren não tinha medo de ninguém e as ameaças deles não significavam nada. Ele era teimoso e uma vez que tivesse um objetivo em mente ele iria até o fim. Isso causava-o muitos problemas. E não foi essa teimosia que o fez acabar com Levi em primeiro lugar?

Levi.

Tinha se passado um mês desde aquela noite. E esse tinha sido um dos maiores meses da sua vida. Primeiro Levi tinha decidido fazer sua história mais acreditável e deixou chupões repugnantes pelo seu peito e braços. Ele teve sorte de estarem no calor do momento e dele não poder fazer nada. Ele já tinha cortes e machucados feios graças a seus homens estúpidos mas isso não importava. Depois daquela noite de paixão e traição, Eren tinha evitado Levi como a praga. Ele sabia que tinha algo entre eles, mas fazer Eren concordar com aqueles termos tinha-no afetado profundamente. Ele queria odiar Levi e ele desejava poder recuperar aquela noite. Ás vezes, ele sonhava com o tempo que passaram juntos e acordava rígido e duro. Ele sabia quem Levi era e do que ele era capaz. Ele sabia que teve sorte do homem ter tido uma pequena atração por ele. Ele queria odiar Levi por ter lhe dado o melhor prazer que já tinha recebido. Ele queria odiá-lo por fazê-lo sentir-se mais vivo do que nunca, só para joga-lo fora depois.

Nesse mês, Eren tinha se topado com alguns dos homens de Levi. E com cada um deles ele teve que enrolar nos relatórios e inventar razões idiotas por ter deixado eles fugirem. Cada vez que um dos homens ficava livre, Eren pensava que tinham levado uma parte dele com eles. Ele queria tanto odiar Levi.

Mas ele não conseguia.

E ele também não conseguia esquecê-lo. Ele queria estar nos seus braços de novo. Ele queria que aqueles lábios o completassem de novo. Mas ele não tinha dado tão duro assim para desistir de tudo. Como tinha decidido naquela noite, ele trabalharia ainda mais naqueles que podia pegar. Se alguém acabasse na sua mesa, estaria na cadeia antes que a semana terminasse. A determinação de Eren de fazer justiça o impedia de afundar. De outro modo, ele teria caído na depravação.

Com um pequeno senso de justiça renovado, Eren saiu de seu escritório a caminho de casa. Ninguém sabia da sua trágica situação e, por segurança, ele manteria as coisa assim. Ele sabia que quando chegasse em casa, Mikasa teria uma janta quente ou se estivesse em missão, um ótimo substituto na geladeira. Se não fosse por sua irmã, ele morreria por causa dos fast-foods.

Eren estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos e não prestou atenção nos dois oficiais que estavam passando por ele.

"Bem, olhe se não é o detetive Potter, quero dizer, Jaeger."

"Com licença?"

"Sim, eu disse Potter, porque você é conhecido como o garoto que sobreviveu."

"Mas quem diabos é você? E porque policiais estão nos escritórios dos detetives?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, pirralho. Só saiba que nós trabalhamos para Levi. Eu não sei como você conseguiu escapar mas estou quase impressionado. Levi não poupa ninguém."

Eren sentiu o sangue deixá-lo. Estar cara a cara com policiais que trabalhavam para Levi fez aquele sentimento o abater novamente. Eren nem mesmo se importou em responder enquanto se afastava, amuado. Ele sentia-se derrotado, mesmo que fosse poucos homens. Isso era contra tudo que acreditava.

Eren voltou abatido para casa e teve uma meia conversa com Mikasa e comeu sua janta lentamente. Depois, ele tomou um banho quente e desmaiou na sua cama. Ele estava cansado e não queria fazer nada mais que descansar seus ossos, cérebro e coração doloridos.

Ele teria que esquecer Levi e seguir em frente. Ele tinha que esquecer a paixão que se propagou entre eles e fazer com que fosse algo de uma noite só.

Mas do jeito que seu coração estava, ia levar um tempo.

* * *

Levi pensava muito em Eren. Ele estava pensando nele agora e na sua situação atual. De algum modo, boatos de que o infame Levi tinha deixado alguém livre se espalharam pelo submundo. Uma coisa dessas era desconhecida, principalmente na vida de Levi. Como chefe, ele tinha vários negócios. Ele tinha homens para seus homens. Estar no exército tinha lhe dado uma disciplina que muitos homens nessa vida não tinham. Ele não tinha medo de ninguém e isso fazia-o ganhar várias ameaças de morte. Seus rivais eram os homens mais estúpidos que existiam. Eles achavam que tinham uma chance, mas a triste verdade era que eles eram suas simples marionetes para mantê-lo entretido. Algo para passar o tempo.

Ele tinha espiões em todo lugar. E seus espiões eram leais. Ainda que Levi desse punições cruéis, ele também dava grandes benefícios para aqueles que o seguiam e calavam a boca como bons cachorrinhos. Eles tinham segurança para suas famílias, grandes quantidades de dinheiro e suas vidas.

Mas Eren não era um cachorrinho. Não, seu desejo era ser livre, não tinha como ser domesticado por alguém. Mas Levi sabia que Eren tinha que ser monitorado para se assegurar de que a culpa não o comesse vivo. Ele sabia que isso era difícil para ele, ele viu o olhar machucado em seus olhos. Ele quase tinha cedido, mas tinha um trabalho à fazer e uma vida para viver.

"LEVI! OH, QUERIDO LEVI!"

"Ah, merda, é você. Hanji o que você quer agora e por quê?"

"Bem, eu..."

"Não."

"Mas Levi, eu não disse nada."

"Não."

"Você é muito chato. De qualquer forma, eu vim te reportar que Reiner, o herdeiro da família Braun ouviu falar do seu "ato de amor". Ele decidiu tentar pegar Eren para si e o usar como refém contra você. Essa informação foi me dada por um tal de Connie Springer, eu não acredito que ele trabalha para você e para ele, mas parece que ele odeia Reiner por alguma coisa que aconteceu com a mãe dele."

"E qual foi o preço por essa informação?"

"5 mil. Ele está tentando fugir com a namorada e sair dessa vida."

"Bem, assegure-se de que ele consiga. Eu tô pouco me fodendo mesmo."

"Ok, e de acordo com Connie, Reiner tem se gabado de que você está bonzinho demais e está planejando te derrubar. Ele diz que te destronar vai fazer o império do pai dele INquebrável. E ele pensa que com Eren vai conseguir fazer você se submeter."

"Bem, então ele é a porra do maior idiota que já existiu. Ninguém faz Levi se submeter."

"Levi." Hanji soou assustada.

"O quê?"

"O que você vai fazer com ele?"

"Oh, nada, você verá."

Levi parecia calmo por fora, mas seu interior estava irradiando ondas de ódio. Ir atrás de um chefe ou seu herdeiro seria loucura. Mas Levi já era louco, então era normal. Levi iria mostrar para esse Reindeer ou seja lá qual for o nome dele o quão perigoso era se meter com Levi, ou com o que era dele.

* * *

Já fazia dois dias desde o estranho encontro de Eren com aqueles policiais. Ele precisou de muito álcool, sono e se jogar no trabalho para esquecer aquela conversa. E, bem, Levi. Ele estava falhando nisso, ele sentia falta daquele homem idiota. Ele se perguntou o que ele estaria fazendo e se ele estava mesmo a uma ligação de distância. Ele não conseguiu descobrir porque seu colega de trabalho Marco Bodht estava correndo em sua direção em alta velocidade.

"Merda, Eren. Você precisa ver isso!"

"O que foi, Marco?"

"Sala de vídeos, agora!"

Marco guiou Eren até a sala onde eles assistiram DVDs e vídeos de cenas de crimes de câmeras de segurança. Eren se perguntou qual era o problema até olhar para a tela. Ele empalideceu quando a viu.

Na tela via-se o cabelo loiro de um cara obviamente musculoso. Ele parecia assustado e estava segurando uma placa onde lia-se "Meu nome é Reiner e sou patético. E preciso ser lembrado do meu lugar."

Lágrimas estavam escorrendo de seus olhos enquanto uma risada maléfica reverberava não só no vídeo mas para além dele, na sala. Uma voz profunda foi ouvida dizendo; "E que isso seja uma lição para aqueles que desafiarem o rei!"

E com essas palavras, múltiplos tiros se instalaram nos braços, pés e estômago de Reiner. Sua língua então foi cortada e ele foi deixado para morrer. E aí o filme morreu. A sala inteira estava chocada, horrorizada e temerosa. Tinha sido um cu lidar com Reiner, mas aquela morte já era demais.

De repente, o homem no comando falou.

"Quero meus melhores homens nesse caso. Nós temos que descobrir quem fez isso e os pegar. Mesmo que Reiner fosse um criminoso, ele é agora oficialmente uma vítima."

Todos concordaram sombriamente e voltaram ao trabalho. Eren foi o único que tinha restado. Ele achava que ia vomitar. Ele ouviu aquela risada novamente e soube que só tinha um homem capaz de um mal tão grande.

Eren quase desmaiou, mas alguém o impediu.

"Eren, você parece doente." Era seu chefe, Pixis. Ele era velho, mas longe de senil e podia acabar com casos em meras horas.

"Me desculpe, chefe, tenho estado doente ultimamente."

"Bem, isso é mesmo ruim; tire o dia de folga."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, agora vá."

Eren trotou até sua casa, feliz por ter o dia de folga. Ele quase passou reto por sua casa. Logo percebe que Mikasa estava fora, então soube que ia conseguir dormir um pouco. Ele pôs a chave na porta e a destrancou.

Enquanto fazia seu caminho até a cozinha algo capturou sua atenção. Alguém estava aqui! Eren tentou pegar sua arma, mas uma voz suave e macia se fez ouvir.

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você."

"Levi!"

"Surpresa, moleque. Pensou que nunca mais ia me ver?"

Eren estava sem palavras. Ele olhou para o homem horrível na sua frente. O mesmo homem que tinha executado alguém, mesmo que só tivesse dado as ordens. Ele devia pedir reforços e acabar com isso agora.

"Por que está aqui?"

"Fácil. Sinto sua falta?"

"Levi, nós sabemos que você o matou!"

"E daí? Vou ser preso?"

Levi se levantou e aproximou-se de Eren. Ele notou o modo como suas têmporas pulsavam de raiva e como ele estava praticamente rangendo os dentes.

"Você precisa ser."

"E por quê, hmm?"

"Porque você é um monstro! Eu odeio você e o que fez comigo!"

A respiração de Eren estava ficando frenética e seus olhos estavam mudando de cor. Levi tentou não pensar no fato de que essa era a cena mais intoxicante com que já tinha lidado. Então ele agiu como sempre agia: frio, brusco, e talvez até idiota.

"É, eu acho que sou, Eren. Mas eu tenho minhas razões."

"Que seja!" Eren gritou.

Levi de repente capturou as bochechas vermelhas de Eren com as mãos. Ele não pode resistir beliscá-las, recebendo um sibilo de Eren.

Levi não as soltou. E Eren não se afastou. Ao contrário, ele tinha os olhos no chão. Ele não conseguia olhar para Levi. Ele não podia aceitar o fato de que seu coração estava martelando contra seu peito.

"Eren, olhe para mim." Levi estava usando aquela voz que era suave demais para ele. Bem, ele a usava com alguns dos homens que matava, mas não era essa a questão.

Eren estava sendo aquele merda teimoso que era e recusando-se a olhar para ele. Então Levi começou a plantar beijos ao redor da boca de Eren. Ele beijou suas pálpebras, testa, bochechas e nariz. No momento em que ele alcançou seu nariz Eren já estava gemendo baixo e implorando por mais.

"Eren."

Eren finalmente desistiu e olhou para Levi. Ele se encontrou repentinamente com um beijo brusco e vigoroso. Ele tentou empurrá-lo, mas era fútil. Ele já estava se derretendo pelo beijo, por aquela língua saboreando-o como se tivesse sido feita para estar ali, por aquele homem que enfraquecia seus joelhos. Ele precisava de mais força de luta em si. Só não hoje.

Depois do beijo. Desse Beijo. Não hoje. Depois do beijo. Desse. Um que o deixasse chamuscado por dias.

* * *

**Só falta mais dois capítulos ^^**

**E me desculpem por todos os erros de português. Sei que tem vários, só não sei onde.**

**Até o próximo capítulo. Deixem reviews, é sempre bom saber que o esforço que você faz vale a pena. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Snk não me pertence e muito menos essa fic, sendo o primeiro de Isayama e a segunda de creoleereri.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Eren foi empurrado contra uma parede enquanto seus lábios se encontravam novamente com os de Levi. Ele tinha tentado se afastar e não sucumbir aos doces e tentadores beijos de Levi. E todos seus esforços se mostraram fúteis.

Na primeira vez que Levi colidiu seus lábios um no outro, Eren quase cedeu mas a dor no seu peito o fez afastar Levi.

"Você precisa..."

"Eu não vejo por quê. Você sente minha falta e eu sinto sua falta, moleque.

"Você não sacou, sacou? Eu não sinto sua falta e eu estive te evitando. Eu não quero te ver!"

"Jura? E por que você tá agindo todo sentimental e resistente agora?"

"Por quê? Você quer saber por quê? Eu vou te dizer por quê. Eu dou o cu tentando trazer justiça para essa cidade. Eu me orgulhava de seguir as regras e nunca pegar atalhos. E então eu tinha que ir e te conhecer. E agora tudo pelo que eu trabalho é uma piada. Estou vivendo uma mentira."

Levi olhou para Eren com uma expressão entediada. Ele sabia que seria difícil mas ele não esperava que Eren fosse tão teimoso em relação a isso.

"Eren, por favor, não me diga que está arrependido. Achei que tinha te dito que arrependimento não era uma opção."

"Talvez para você não seja! Você é um monstro. Você tira vidas como se elas não valessem nada. Você rouba e trapaceia. O que você sabe sobre justiça? O que você sabe sobre ter que juntar os cacos de sua vida quando algo precioso é tirado de você? Nada, porque você é um bastardo sem coraç..."

"Você tem uma boca presunçosa, moleque." Levi disse sombriamente. "Eu poupei sua vida, não? Eu poderia ter facilmente atirado em você e deixado você na rua para apodrecer. Você poderia ter sido nada mais que uma refeição para os ratos da rua. Eu te dei uma escolha e você escolheu. Não amarele porque agora você tem que brincar com os garotões. Eu não quero ouvir. Você devia estar agradecido!"

"Ha! Agradecido, você diz. Sim, Levi, eu devia estar agradecido por ter deixado o sexo nublar meu julgamento! Eu permiti que você abusasse da minha vulnerabilidade. Eu devia estar agradecido por ter testemunhado a execução de Reiner Braun. Eu tive que ver seu último suspiro. Eu tive que sentir seu medo. E eu tive que sentar lá ORGULHOSAMENTE com o conhecimento de quem tinha feito isso. Eu sou que nem a líder de torcida orgulhosa vendo seu namorado marcar o touchdown da vitória. Eu deveria estar feliz pela única pessoa para quem eu mostrei minha fraqueza ser nada além de um monstro disfarçado de humano."

"Você tem que parar de falar sobre coisas da qual você não sabe nada a respeito!" Levi agarrou Eren pelo colarinho e o lançou contra a parede. "Eu posso facilmente te matar agora já que sou esse monstro."

Eren estava respirando descontroladamente e seu coração estava batendo loucamente. Ele estava além de enfurecido com essa situação porque a cada palavra dita, o coração dele gritava para ele parar. Ele sabia que tinha sido escolha sua, mas seu orgulho não o permitia ceder. Ele desejava que as coisas não tivessem que ser assim. Ele desejava que Levi fosse o mesmo homem que era com Eren o tempo todo. Ele passava dias pensando em ninguém além de Levi. Mas o preço era grande demais.

Levi queria estrangular Eren. O idiota se fazia de durão, mas nem mesmo percebia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Levi passou anos juntando os cacos da sua vida. Levou anos para manter essa existência sem emoções. Ele odiava mortes, mas essa foi a vida que lhe foi dada e a vida que ele aceitou. Ele estava bem até que esse pirralho fodeu com sua conduta. Ele só o tinha visto duas vezes e esse pirralho já estava fodendo com ele.

"Já que você me odeia tanto então me diz."

Levi o empurrou mais forte contra a parede. Seus tórax estavam se tocando e não tinha nenhum espaço entre eles. Os dois sentiam a sala ficando mais quente mas nenhum deles cedeu.

"O... o quê?"

"Eu disse para me dizer que me odeia. Me diz que não tenho nenhum efeito sobre você. Então eu te deixo em paz e você continua a seguir minhas ordens miseravelmente."

Eren não conseguia olhar Levi nos olhos. Ele tinha sido amaldiçoado a usar suas emoções no rosto. Ele lambeu os lábios nervosamente. Ele tentou encarar Levi e dar sua resposta, mas era fraco demais.

"Eu te odeio." Eren mal sussurrou. Os minutos passaram lentamente enquanto Levi não fazia nenhum movimento de sair do lugar. Ele pegou o queixo de Eren e o forçou a olhar para ele. Esse moleque precisa acordar, Levi pensou.

"Não consigo te ouvir, diga mais alto. E me olhe nos olhos."

Forçado a olhar para Levi, Eren queria ceder, mas sua teimosia não o deixava.

"Eu te odeio."

"Não, não odeia."

E com isso, Levi esmagou os lábios contra os de Eren. Eren tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas Levi tinha pegado suas mãos e as prendeu firmemente aos lados do seu corpo. Ele forçou as pernas de Eren a se abrirem e se moveu por entre elas para mantê-lo no lugar.

Eren estava enlouquecendo. Ele tentou se mover mas Levi estava sendo persistente. Ele não queria derreter nos beijos como da última vez, sua determinação retrocederia e ele seria uma piada. Mas quanto mais resistia, mais doía.

Um dos lados iria vencer o outro e o próximo momento seria a chave para sua escolha.

Levi sentia sua resistência e isso o irritava. Ele nunca tinha gostado de ninguém e ainda aqui estava ele tentando fazer esse idiota perceber seus sentimentos. Ele não sabia porque mas a ideia de Eren odiá-lo o deixava irritado. Essa merda inteira o irritava.

Levi se afastou brevemente e olhou para Eren enquanto retomava o fôlego. O escuro rubor que vestia suas bochechas não ajudava em nada a situação.

"Eren. Você me odeia?"

Eren abriu os olhos e fitou aqueles que encaravam sua alma. Por mais que ele quisesse continuar com esse teatro seu orgulho estava fraquejando. Olhando Levi bem nos olhos ele disse; "Não."

Palavras não foram mais ditas enquanto Levi reclamava a boca de Eren novamente. Ele pegou as mãos de Eren e interligou-as com as suas e colocou-as em cima da cabeça de Eren. Ele deu alguns beijinhos provocantes na cada vez mais inchada boca de Eren como que para se desculpar pela rispidez de antes. Eren lentamente entreabriu os lábios e deu acesso total à ele. Levi não perdeu tempo em deslizar a língua o mais rápido possível para dentro da boca de Eren. Ele começou a sugar a língua do outro, ganhando pequenos e deliciosos gemidos de Eren. Seus lábios estavam movendo-se e dançando um contra o outro, dizendo tudo que eles não disseram. Eren estava derretendo no beijo, tentando moldar seus lábios em um com os de Levi.

Seus lábios partiram-se somente por ar. Os pensamentos estavam correndo pela cabeça de Eren, mesmo que logo eles tenham se transformados em papa no momento em que Levi estava sobre si novamente. O momento em que Levi libertou as mãos de Eren, os braços destes estavam envolvidos ao redor de Levi, puxando-o mais para perto. Eren estava calmo, exceto pelas batidas rápidas de seu coração. Depois de ter sua cota de Levi, Eren se afastou primeiro. Ele tinha que esclarecer as coisas.

"Levi." Ele exalou.

"Não arruíne o momento, pirralho. Se você disser algo e ter outro colapso, eu vou enfiar suas mãos pela sua garganta. E a razão por eu ter matado Braun foi por ele ter simplesmente ameaçado te pegar. E eu disse que cuidaria de você, então eu tomei conta de tudo."

Eren não respondeu, ele só se aninhou no pescoço de Levi. Ele tinha coisas demais para processar. Ele não podia negar sua atração por Levi, afinal, ele foi o único que conseguiu passar por sua teimosia.

Levi começou a desenhar círculos nas costas de Eren. Ele desejava que as coisas não fossem assim tão difícil, mas ele tinha um trabalho a fazer e agora não era hora de arrependimentos. Eles simplesmente teriam que lidar com as cartas que jogaram. Ambos se encararam e se beijaram de novo até um celular tocar. Levi bufou e se desmaranhou de Eren, respondendo o telefone.

"Que merda, Hanji, o que é?"

"Não, eu não quero, Hanji, eu tô no meio de algo importante."

"Não, vai se foder! Já estou indo."

"Eu tenho que ir."

E com isso Levi estava saindo pela porta.

"Levi, espera!"

"Hm, eu vou te ver de novo?"

Levi não respondeu, mas se virou para dar um beijo casto em Eren. Ele acariciou a bochecha do outro em um outro toque incomum de intimidade e afeição.

"Não me tente sendo fofo, eu tenho que ir. Mas se é o que você quer então sim. Mas saiba no que está se metendo, Eren."

E com isso Levi se foi. Eren soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Se ao menos Levi soubesse que Eren já estava bem ciente no que estava se metendo. Ele soube no momento em que percebeu como seu corpo tinha ficado contente ao registrar que Levi estava no recinto. Ele se sentiu sorrir e pôs uma mão na sua boca inchada. Ao mesmo tempo, Levi estava carrancudo até por uma mão nos seus lábios que estavam formigando.

Maldito seja Eren Jaeger, ele pensou.

* * *

Numa outra parte da cidade.

"Eu acho que todos vocês sabem por que estão aqui. Esse rei Levi foi longe demais. Ele matou meu herdeiro e o humilhou no processo. Agora nós parecemos fracos e a polícia está com pena de nós. Isso não pode ser perdoado e nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro vai ajudar. Levi tem comandado as coisas mas nós temos que lembrá-lo de quem ele realmente é. Nós vamos mostrar para esse rato de rua quem está no comando. Ele é fraco e meu filho viu essa fraqueza. Nós vamos nos aproveitar disso e usá-la para atraí-lo. E então nós vamos destronar aquele bastardo baixinho e mostrá-lo a verdadeira miséria. Marquem minhas palavras, Reiner vai ser vingado. Ele vai pagar por esse erro colossal. E nós vamos iniciar pegando a única pessoa que o afeta. Eren Jaeger vai ser nosso."

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas fazem meu dia. Bem, próximo capítulo será o último e boa notícia, próximo capítulo tem lemon! E desculpe pelos erros.**

**Até lá.**


End file.
